The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to detecting events.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
A first type of sensor may be implemented to detect a first type of event, while a second type of sensor may be implemented to detect a second type of event. Enabling a premises to detect several types of events may include implementing several sorts of sensors around the premises. Implementing several sorts of sensors around the premises to detect different types of events increase the complexity and cost of an automation system.